


Babysitting Blues 25

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De doesn't know how to react to the newest members of his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Blues 25

De sat watching his uncles with his arms crossed over his chest. He shouldn’t be upset, Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Dean looked so happy as they fussed over the the two little girls they held, their adopted daughters, Luna and Angelica. And yet, De didn’t like it, didn’t like the fact that there were two new members to his ever growing family. 

The twins were cute, De would admit that, but their arrival when his Uncle Dean and Uncle Gabriel adopted them took attention from him. It wasn’t his uncles attention who he was upset about, no, it was Sammy’s. Sammy was sitting on the couch between their uncles, cooing down at the two little girls as if they were the cutest thing he had possibly seen. 

It was almost as bad as when Claire came and moved in with Uncle Michael and Uncle Jimmy, Sammy hadn’t been able to stop talking about his big sister, about how nice she was, about the things they did together without De. De felt like he was losing his Sammy, felt like he was losing his best friend. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, but he couldn’t help it.

Part of De worried, worried that one day his Daddy and Papa would bring another brother or sister into their home, worried that it would come out that he had a big sibling he never knew about. De didn’t want that. He didn’t want to have to share his fathers, he didn’t want to have to take responsibility for yet another person. Sammy was his responsibility, Sammy who was now holding one of the girls, Luna, on his lap, his little arms wrapped around the baby.

De could feel his fathers eyes on him and he blushed, head down, ashamed at his reaction. 

Everything was just so confusing right now, the last few months had tossed one thing after another at them. First Uncle Dean showing up, Claire moving in with Uncle Michael, Uncle Jimmy, and Sammy, then Uncle Adam and Meg’s engagement. Ruby and Aunt Anna eloping, Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Dean getting married, and now this. This on top of Cousin Jo and Ash announcing that they were expecting their first child, and Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen announcing that they were finally getting married.

De knew he should be happy, knew he should be proud, be a good big cousin and welcome the twin girls with open arms, but he was scared. Scared that he’d be forgotten, scared that Sammy would forget him. 

He walked out of the room, refusing to cry in front of his family, refusing to be a little brat. He went into the kitchen, sitting down at the kitchen table, resting his head on the hard surface, letting the tears fall.

It wasn’t long before his fathers followed him, Daddy sitting down next to him, pulling De into his arms, asking him what was wrong. De tried not to say what was bothering him, he really did, but the caring look on his fathers faces made him spill. Everything came out in a rush, how he didn’t want to be left behind, how he didn’t want to be forgotten, how he felt that each new member to their family was replacing him in Sammy’s eyes.

He had barely gotten the words out when he felt small arms wrapping around his waist, Sammy resting his head on De’s chest. The smaller boy was crying, looking up at De with the saddest look on his face. De hated seeing his cousin look so upset, hated knowing that he was the reason Sammy was crying.

“Never gonna love anyone like you, De,” Sammy said, “no one. You’re De, no one is better.”

De wanted to believe him, wanted to let it go but he just couldn’t. He was terrified of what was gonna happen when they grew up. Sammy would grow up and meet someone and leave him, De knew that to be fact. It never once went through De’s mind that he would meet anyone, never once did he picture himself as an adult without Sammy at his side. 

Sammy pulled back, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting, “You don’t believe me.” He rolled his eyes, “Stop being stupid, you’re my De and I ain’t never letting you go away. The babies are cute, but they aren’t my De.” He leaned forward, whispering in De’s ear, as if telling him the most important secret, “ ‘Sides, they’re girls. I don’t like girls, I like my De.” He wrapped his arms around De’s neck, hugging him tightly.

Castiel and Sam watched the boys, watched as De finally smiled for the first time since Gabriel and Dean had arrived at their house with the twins. They should have known something was wrong, he’d been moody and sullen ever since Claire had come to town. And now they knew why, he had been scared, afraid of losing something that everyone knew he never would, Sammy’s love. 

Sam smiled over at his husband, gently squeezing his hand as they watched the boys hug, as they watched relaxation coming over their son. They knew they’d have to work through this, get De to talk to them when he was upset rather than bottling it up like he did, much like his Uncle Dean was known to do. But for now disaster was adverted.


End file.
